Hidden scars upon a broken heart
by McSexiefan
Summary: Mark and Lexie find their way back to each other in the most unexpected way. Both of them have changed and things have happened too while they were apart. Of Course a Mark and Lexie story. finally updated. Chapter 5 posted
1. Chapter 1

**All right i know that i have no right to start a new story especially because there 2 that i need to update, Don't worry i will, But this idea popped into my head and thanks to my LBL lovers i decided to give it a try, i hope you'll like it,**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness filled the room, you Alexandria Caroline Grrey are still in the bed, naked. You don't even find the strength to cover yourself. You curled up in a ball form, and you still think about when he came home and you were already in bed trying to find some sleep even though you damn know that it's been a long time since your soul and body has found some slight of peace.

_A little while ago he ,your boyfriend David came up to and started to caress you and say things that he used to say to you before. But as always you can smell the alcohol on him and just that makes you wanna throw up. But you don't have strength for that either._

You hear him tell you how much he missed you and how much he loves you, you know deep down that he's drunk and that in the morning he won't mean what he said to you the night before. You also know that he's doing this just because he wants a good fuck, get himself lucky, but the problem is that you can't help yourself just to live up the fantasy that one day, he will come to his senses and tell you that he's sorry for all the things he's done to you and that one day you will have your well deserved happily ever after.

So he's kissing you just with passion and desire and you can't bring yourself to stop this. So you kiss him back with all the strength that you've got left. And again you give yourself to him, just like the other times.

When he penetrated you , there is no tender touches, slight kisses, just frantic thrusts which instead of bringing you over the edge of ecstasy, they're giving you pain. Not physical pains, but soul pain.  
You don't know how to explain it, but you realized with each thrusts, your heart is aching more and more and wants to get out of your chest and explode in million pieces.

When he's done with you, he doesn't even cuddle with you but just lay down to his side of the bed.  
So once again, you feel used, you don't even touch yourself. You want to scream, yell, cry but again you don't find the strength in you. Because you are shattered, broken and you don't want to let him see you like this. So you can still fell the tears wanting to flow, you can feel them on the edge of flowing.

Then, you decided to take a chance and longed for him, but you soon you meet with the coldness of the bed instead of his body. You didn't even feel when he sneaked out of the room.  


Still thinking about what happened tonight, you don't know how and why but you start to cry, the tears are flowing ,wetting your pillow at the same think about the time when you were happy, enjoying life together planning projects for the future.  
But now you don't even want to wake up in the morning because you have no reason to keep on living.  
You also think about when you told him about your father and his alcohol addiction and he swears to you that you would never go through that now you're reliving this nightmare which is even worse now because the man that you love is putting through hell and yet you don't know why you still think deep down in you that he'll change for the better or that you'll wake up and all of this would be a bad dream.

Your father destroyed you but the man under your roof right now is killing your soul little by little. And you don't know how pull to yourself together and leave because you still hope, hope for a change, hope for tomorrow,

**I know that was a sad chapter and that Mark wasn't in it but you'll see later where i wanna go with this story i just hope that you'll enjey the ride with me,**

**Reviews please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your reviews and story alert, that means a lot to me, **

**i'm very nervous about this chapter, so i hope you' ll like it,**

**Chapter 2**

It's almost morning, you know that you have to get ready. Today is an important day for you. You're starting your internship in Seattle Grace hospital, one of the best teacing hospital in the America. Normally you would have been excited, thrilled to start finally what you've been dreaming , working for. But now you don't even know how to be happy, how to put a smile on your face because the man who claims to love you wiped all happiness out of you and you don't know how to get it back because you seem stuck, like you can't move or even breathe.

Like usual the morning, you stay in bed waiting for him to leave because you're too afraid to face him in the morning. He has mood swings and you don't know how he's gonna react. If he's in a good or bad mood. So you stay in bed, still naked from last night event. The window is slight open, but because of the emptiness of your heart and body you can't even feel the wind touching your body. So you wait, you wait until you hear him slamming the door hopefully on his way out.

You finally find the strength to get up ant head towards the shower. Before stepping in, you look at yourself in the mirror and you don't even recognize yourself. The woman you see is you not you and deep down you know it but you decide to let it got and hop in the shower.

You stand still and let the water hit your body, you don't even feel when it turned cold. But you let the water wash away all the things you can't even describe like it can touch your soul and renew it.

A moment later, you are all ready to go to your first day. You don't even eat breakfast because of course there is nothing in the fridge and you forgot to do grocery shopping. So you take just your usual coffee and go to your teaching hospital.

You hop in your car and hit the road. Minutes later, you arrive and you don't know why by you have a feeling, a very bad one. Like you'll face something or someone that will change everything in your life.

You park your car, turn off the ignition and head towards the entrance of the hospital. You step in and look around. It's big and people are either walking or running due too the rush, the adrenaline of being a surgeon. So that's where you're gonna spend most of time, where you're gonna learn how to be a surgeon. You can't help yourself but feel a little pinch in your heart by pronouncing this word Surgeon.

You always wanted to be one, but you know that you are here because someone help you to get through this. To not give now you're here without that person.

Sadness overcome your heart just by thinking about those moments you spent with each other but you shake your head and try to put your mind on other things. Beside the past is in the past and you don't want to think about that anymore.

So you decide to walk around and discover the hospital a little bit more. You end up in the locker. It smells blood,sweat,rush all wrapped in on. what can't you say it's a locker room.

Minutes later, some people come in and greet you, you do the same and live because you don't wanna talk to anyone now. So you leave and you hear by speakerphone that the interns must all go to the big conference to meet the Chief and of course all their attending.

You arrived to this big meeting and thankfully you're not late.

You decide to sit down on the third row and you to notice that there is nobody next to you who would want to engage a more time pass the more people are finally coming in.

A few minutes later, the place is full and you're looking at an Afro-American man who is supposed to be in his mid-fifties starting to adjust the microphone to finally talk.

"Well Good Morning you all, I am Richard Webber the Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm glad that all of you are here. I'm sure you are all excited to hold a scalpel in your hand. But first let me introduce you to your Chief resident and attendings.

You have the opportunity to work under the best surgeons in this country" the Chief said

You hear him talking but you can't concentrate on what he's saying because you don't why you seem to feel a presence. A strong one. And you know that the only time you would feel that way it was for that particular person. But that's impossible you think, because that person is very far away from you. In fact you left all of that behind and now all these feelings are coming up to you like a big wave and you can't help but feel nervous about it. So you start to change your thoughts by trying to pay attention to your Boss.

"So here's the people who keep you on your toes

Chief Resident Dr Miranda Bailey

Head of Neurosurgery department Dr Derek Shepherd

Head of Cardiology Dr Erica Hahn

Head of Trauma Dr Owen Hunt

Our promising Orthopedist Dr Callie Torres"

As the Chief was calling for them, the attendings went up to the again you don't pay attention because you can feel the presence you were feeling a few minutes ago is getting stronger and stronger. You don't know what to do and you try to breath. But nothing helps. You wish that this conference would end soon so you could get the hell out of here.

Meanwhile the Chief is about to present the Head of Plastics and Reconstructive surgery and yet the feeling is growing even more. But when the Chief pronounces Mark Sloan, your breath is caught in your chest, you don't know how to move. He's more handsome than ever, he hasn't changed one bit.

Your eyes locked at his. His piercing blues eyes are still the same, the same who can read you, or even pierce your soul. You notice that he's surprised to see you too but don't show it and yet he doesn't look away. His eyes are still fixed on your yours.

You're looking at the man who took your heart and never gave it back. You're thinking about the first time you two met and when yours eyes locked with each other and you knew at this moment that this man would change your life forever.

**Don't forget to review please :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews and stories alerts, that means a lot to me, hope you'll like this chapter,

**CHAPTER 3**

You're still looking at him, you don't know how to look away from his eyes because his piercing blue eyes mesmerized you even more than before.

After all these years, he still has an effect on you, on your heart, even on your soul. He's the only one who knows you the best. Even though you're trying to deny it, you are aware that deep down he's still the one and he will be always the one.

You hear the chief talking more about protocols and other stuff but you don't pay any attention because your mind brings you back to a few years ago when you two met

_Three years ago_

_You're already late for the Plastics conference. You, Alexandria Caroline Grey a college medical student in Harvard has a hangover but nonetheless is going to attend the conference. You don't even remember the guy's name. All you heard that he's a Plastic God, but you do know that if you don't attend to this conference, you'll be screwed for your research._

_A few minutes later, you arrive and surprisingly you're not late. All the students are coming in and you try to force your way through the crowd and you're glad to see that you're best friend kept a sit next to her._

_So you greet each other and talk some more. But you can't help yourself and think about the night you just had. The way the man touched you, brought you over the edge of ecstasy several times. You don't even know the guy, heck not even his name. Or he gave it to you and you forgot._

_Besides it was an one night stand, well your first. There is a first time for everything right??. And this man came along and you just forgot about your crappy day, your dad; everything that's gone bad in your life._

_All you know is that you were drinking,and this handsome man, because you got to admit it that he was exhilarating hot, just sat next to you with a drink in both of his hands. You can see and feel that he's cocky but not in a bad way. _

_You took the time to look at him, and you notice his beautiful eyes in which you found yourself lost. He offered you a drink, and then you start to talk about things that don't really matter to you, you tease each other and out of nowhere he's giving you a kiss on the cheek. You don' know how and why but you found your lips and his inches apart. You can feel his hot breath and soon he engages you in a kiss that you've never had before. His lips are tracing the contour of you lips very teasingly, and you can't help but feel goosebumps and shivers down your spine. Soon his tongue is begging for entrance and you're more than willing to give it to him. Your tongues are just dancing in a very sensual way, at the same time he's stroking your back very tenderly. That makes you want him even more. As you're pulling back, you stare at his very gorgeous eyes and lips that you just kissed._

_He's licking,biting his lips and looking at you with some much desire and lust that you think that you're gonna explode in any minute. He smiles at you, not the one million dollar smile, but the one that would make your knees go weak, and whispered to your ear "a Let's get out here''. He stands up, put his leather jacket on and hold out his hand for you. _

_You're staring at it and think that you might be crazy leaving with a man you barely knew but you might be more insane to let that man out of your sight. So you smile at him ,take his hand in yours and let him lead the way._

_You don't know what's gotten into you , but you damn know that you feel great with him._

_You're walking with him, hands in hands, smiling at each other. You don't know how but you arrive in no time at his apartment no more a penthouse._

_"So you leave in a penthouse" you ask while taking off your jacket _

_"Yeah i like to be on top" he replied to you back._

_You can't help but think that he wasn't only talking about his penthouse. Anyway, you can feel him coming up behind you, his hands on your waist and his hot breath on your neck._

_He starts to kiss your earlobe nicely and slowly something to make you lose your mind. You angle your neck to give him more access but you can't do this anymore you have a need to kiss again and again and again. So you turn around and take his head in your hands and kiss him. and Of course he kisses you back._

_Clothes are discarded all the way to the bathroom, slight and tender kisses turn into hungry and passionate kisses._

_You end up on the bed with him on top. His mouth starts doing his magic on your breast, you didn't even notice when he took your bra off._

_He takes your nipple right in his mouth, sucking and biting it a little bit while massaging the other._

_He gives the same treatment to the other nipple. His hands seems everywhere and you find yourself arching your back and pull him more to your breast._

_He gives tender kisses to your toned stomach before claiming your mouth again with his. Your hands in his short hair, you kiss him back with the same amount of lust and passion._

_With his skilled hands, he takes your panties off and starts caressing your thighs while kissing you._

_You can't take it anymore, you're feeling aroused and getting wet for him. You need him inside of you but he's got more plans for you._

_He's such a tease you think._

_After kissing you , he parts the fold of your sex and begins stroking your already throbbing clit. Just his finger on it, brought a moan in the back of your throat as you close your eyes. _

_He looks at you with a smirk and again brushes his lips with yours while putting his fingers inside of you._

_You moan even louder, you feel his hard on brushing your thighs, and you think you're gonna lose your damn mind._

_So you decide to tease a little bit and caress his thick hard on, you can that he loves what your hands are doing to him. So keep doing it while kissing him._

_Minutes later, your hands are on his stomach, stroking his toned abs, you look at him and just stare at his eyes._

_You think that he's not handsome but beautiful. He takes a condom in the drawer and put it on._

_You feel him positioning and burying himself inside of you._

_You wrap your legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper._

_Together, you found a steady rhythm in which you beg him to go harder and faster. And with no complaints, he complies your wishes._

_You moan louder and louder, grip his back because you can't take it anymore. You know that you're gonna come soon and him you want to savor this moment because he feels damn good inside of you._

_A few moments later, you both come, you try to catch your breath. He's still on you, both of you are sweat but you don't care. He gives you a tender kiss on your lips before rolling over and cover yourselves with the sheets._

_Surprisingly, he engages you in a conversation, asking a few questions about you, but not personal ones just the basics. You laugh and joke a bit._

_Unfortunately, your body screams for rest so you're the first one to drift off to sleep. You feel him scoop you in and there you fall asleep._

_The morning after, you don't seem to understand where you are, but soon you feel a very strong warm body besides you. And you get that you just had your first one night stand. You look up to the alarm and notice that it was already 8 am. _

_You know that you're gonna be late for the conference so you get out of the man's grip, grab all your clothes and go to the bathroom to put them on._

_Minutes later, you emerge, you look at the man._

_He looks so peaceful and beautiful while he sleeps. That's a shame that it was only a one night stand. Anyway you leave and head to your apartment to shower and change._

_Back at the conference in New York  
_

_You stop thinking about it, when your professor comes in and starts talking in the microphone._

_All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, i hope you have all your questions prepared for this conference. I hope you'll stay focused because we have the honor to have a renowned Plastics Reconstructive surgeon and ENT specialist. So please Welcome Dr Mark Sloan._

_As soon as Mark came to the stage, you almost sip your water out of your mouth. Your breath caught in your chest, you don't know how to act or what to do, because you realize that the man who gave you several orgasms last and the man who just stepped on the stage are the same person._

_He walks on the stage with so much confidence and sway that you're even more attracted to the man._

_You hope that he doesn't see you,so you try to hide behind the person sat in front of you but you seem to realize that it's pointless because you can sense his gaze on you without even looking at him._

_But you decide to look at him anyway, and just as you he seems to be taken aback to find you here though you see a grin forming on his lips and you can't help but think that what the hell you're gonna do._

Back to present day, you realize that you are all alone in the conference room with him. Everyone has left and you didn't even notice that.

You found it quite ironic that after all these years apart, it's in a conference room that you see each other.

A conference room, it kinda looks the one in New York.

You wouldn't never thought that you would see him, let alone work under him. Tears start to stream down your face , you can't control them. Because you didn't think that you would see the man that you left after you found out that....

No, you don't even find the courage to say it because you know that the pain is still there. Your heart is still aching from that, and you gave up a long time ago to recover from it.

You think about all the times he called you and you never picked up the know that you were a coward back then and maybe you still you can't face the man, you know that you won't be able to handle all the questions that he has in stores for you.

The thing is that if he knew why you left, he would have done everything in his power to make you stay.

You decide to leave and finally your heart seems to match your body. You found the strength to get up, instead of walking towards him, you head towards the exit.

You hear him, calling you, saying why you're still running away from him. You keep on walking with no looking back, but when he says "Did you ever love me?" You froze at this. It's like your body won't function anymore.

Even though you have a boyfriend now, and that you claim yourself that you love David, you know deep down that the only one who will hold your heart is the man who's begging you to stop running away from him.

You feel him coming up to you, you can smell his perfume and aftershave that's still intoxicating. He puts his hands on your shoulder and makes you face him.

You don't even look at him in the eyes, you rather look the floor but he chins you up and makes you look at him straight in the eyes.

When your eyes lay in his, you can see behind his beautiful blue eyes, the pain you caused him and that breaks your heart even more.

He's stroking your cheeks with his hands. They are still soft and you feel like heaven just feeling his touch. He's taking a few steps towards you again until your faces are inches apart.

He's gonna kiss you, you can sense it, but you know that you shouldn't accept it even though you want it.

So when he leans in, you turn your face. You look at him and find the courage to say

"We can't do this. We are not the same people that we were three years ago. Things have changed. I have changed''

But my love for you haven't, you didn't tell him that though.

So you give him a kiss on the cheek and start running, you don't even know where you're going, even though he's screaming out your name you keep running anyway because all the feelings and emotions that you buried in a little box in your heart are full back and you don't know how to handle them.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm genuily sorry for the lack of updates. I had this major writer's block .UGH. But anyway, I wanna thanked all of you who read it, reviewed it and put it on story alerts. That means a lot to me. I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter though._

**CHAPTER 4**

All you know is that you've been running, running so fast that you could even hear your heart beating in your chest. You don't even know how you ended up here in the bathroom you only hope that you're in the women's one though.

You locked in of those bathrooms, sat on the floor, with your legs crossed beneath you and your head in your hands.

You're still crying, you never thought that after all these years you two would see each other. You know that he has questions, questions that need to be answered but you're not ready yet,you're not prepared enough for that. Even though you're know deep down that prepared or not you would have never been ready.

You realize that facing him means facing the past. A past you swore that you would forget but the truth is, you could never put the past behind. It's not only stuck in your head but in your heart. This man found his way through your heart and soul and you can't forget that. It's impossible.

You wished that he'd followed you though, that he was there with you, in this moment, his strong arms wrapped up around you, your head on his chest and him giving you kisses on your forehead and stroking your hair at the same time. That's what you want right now, just you and him wrapped up in one, but you know that's impossible because you're the only who's responsible for what happened.

You also wished that you handled things better, if you had maybe you two would have still be together, still going strong and happily together, all right maybe not happily but at least together. You'll never know, because you might have ruined everything out of fear.

You can still feel the tears streaming down your face,burning your cheeks at the same time. You think back three years ago when the conference was finished

_Three years ago_

_The conference was done. You still couldn't believe that the man you had a one night stand with ended up being Mark Sloan. You don't know what to do what to say, even though there's nothing to say, but still. During the whole thing, he's been staring at you, he didn't lower his eyes one bit. _

_So as soon as you heard that everyone could leave, you didn't waste a second, you got up and walked fast, fast enough to at least get to the front door in a matter of seconds. But instead of going to the door, you ended up being grabbed by the arm and hear someone telling you "Follow me"._

_You didn't even need to ask who it was, because you can recognize it everywhere. Just hearing his voice makes you feel something down your stomach which is getting up to your throat._

_You followed up his lead and minutes later, you found your back against a wall, and his lips against yours claiming your mouth with his tongues all over again like there was no tomorrow. You thanked God for the wall because you know that without it you would fall apart. He engaged you in one of these kisses that make you forget your name and make your knees go weak._

_A few moment later, he freed you from his lips because unfortunately breath was needed. Forehead against forehead, your arms still linked around his neck, and his hands stroking your cheeks, you didn't know what to think and to do about what just happened._

_After minutes of silence he finally spoke "you know you hurt my feelings, you left without saying goodbye."_

_You don't know if he's joking or if he's serious but the way his piercing blue eyes are looking at you, you can feel that he's serious about it._

_So you answered the first that came on your mind_

_"Well ....you know we had an one night stand... and the point of having one is to leave as soon as possible in the morning, even though one of us.. not us but one of the people involved wants to do the morning after. Though... I'm not saying that i didn't want to do it,but I'm not saying that i wanted either is just that...."_

_He didn't even let you finish your damn rambling because all you know is that he shut you up the only way he knew how: Kissing you._

_After he kissed you he added:"Look I know you don't know me and I don't know you. But I'd like to see you again. Tonight, at my penthouse"_

_You stunned to say the least, you would have never thought that he would wanted something more with you._

_You really wanted to say something because every time you open your mouth, you close it immediately because the words don't get out of your mouth._

_Noticing that you were still silent,he decided to peck your lips and then said:"Well I hope to see you tonight around 8pm. I know you want it anyway,so why deprive yourself of something good?_

_You already know my adress, i'd be honored for you to join me tonight. The choice is up to, i'll be waiting"_

_He winked at you and turned, walking back toward the door, leaving you all alone and speechless._

Back to present day

This moment which happened years ago brought a smile to your face. You can still remember little details about it, like the way he kissed, touched you in that moment. The way he smelt, looked at you. Those things were scared in your heart through your soul.

You want him to hold you in his arms so badly, that's all you're asking and a part of you deep down know that you're crying because you miss him like crazy. He's the missing piece of your life. He's the only one who could get through to you like he did three years ago.

You were so caught up in the moment, that you didn't feel when someone opened the door and sat besides you. You thought you locked the door though. You don't even need to open your eyes, because you already know that's him.

He always had the ability to come to you when you needed him the most in your life.

He gently put his arms around you, pulled you towards his chest and right there you let yourself cry more, wetting his scrubs at the same time. Your arms found the back of neck because you need to hold on to him; at least for this moment.

Your mother, she used to say that home isn't a place that you live, it's the place that lives inside of you. And you guess if that's true … he's your home.

Your head against his chest, him stroking your back, no words are needed because you're finally home and that's all you've been asking for.

You know deep down that you're not only crying because of him, but you realized today when you woke this morning that your daughter would have been two today. You miss her so much. She was the spitting image of her father, she was beautiful. You're crying because you would never get the chance to see her grow, to crawl, walk, saying mama, her first day at preschool and others...and you're crying more because your know that her father never had the chance to meet her less alone say goodbye to her.

Today is so much harder now, because you never thought that you would have faced Mark.

Your crying started to slow down a lit bit, you want to reach to your cheeks and wipe your tears , but he was more faster than you were. He cupped your face with his hands, wiped all your tears with his fingers, and looked at you straight in your eyes.

No words are expressed, because you can read his soul like a book and he can do the same thing about you too.

You know he's hurt, for the way you treated him back in New York but you hope, hope that through your eyes, he'll be able to see through the flaws of your heart and soul where you damn know that he's still got control after all these years.

**Review please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry, I haven't updated since forever. Bare with me, I hope you haven't given on me or this story.

Chapter 5

Still in his arms, holding on to him like there was no tomorrow, thinking about the daughter you lost, the daughter he never get the chance to meet.... because of you. You can't help yourself but think that you could have prevented this, prevented your daughter's death. If you hadn't been so stubborn, if you had told him, and again if, if ,if.... So many ifs that won't change anything that won't bring your daughter back to life.

Naima Hope Grey... Naima Hope Sloan. You prefer the latter better. That's how you were going to call her Naima because it means comfort, peace, to be contented and that's how she made you feel during all the pregnancy content, because even though you weren't with the man you love and that it was a tough pregnancy, she had the ability to make you feel at peace.

You chose Hope as the middle because that's Mark's grandmother name you know that he loves her and respects her very much. She's the only mother he ever had in his life, her and his nanny. You have to admit that you love his grandmother too. She was always kind, nice, and generous with you. She was the opposite of her daughter, but Mark's mother that's an issue that you won't get into, especially with your state of mind now.

You in his arms that's all you've been asking for, that's all you need but you know it's won't last because he's going to ask you questions sooner or later but you are not ready yet to answer them. You don't even know how to answer them, because you don't even know them that's the point.

You feel his hand stroking your back while he's kissing your head. You can feel that this kiss express a lot of things. You don't even need to look at him in the eyes, you did it earlier and it literally stabbed your heart because in his eyes you could see the amount of pain you caused.

But this kiss reminds you of when you were together in New York, when he sees you sad , he would take you in his arms, stroking your back and kissing your head. Again you feel like home. He's your home, the only home you've never had since your mother died.

Just closing your eyes, enjoying this moment, you think about the time when you showed up in his apartment… no penthouse.

_Flashback Three years ago_

_Ever since your encounter with him, you've been thinking about him. His blue eyes or no grey eyes, you don't even know what colors they are but you know it's not beautiful it's just gorgeous. He knows how to say something with his eyes. The way he looked at you not only last night but today at the conference was just something to send you over the edge, but in a cool way; because nobody looked at you the way he did._

_His lips ooohhhhhh his lips that can do sinful things to you. Lord have mercy you think. The way he kissed you last night, with all the passion and desire that he had. And when your tongues touch each other, you felt something that you never felt before and that feeling terrifies you a lot. That feeling keeps growing inside of you, the more he's away from you and the more you long for him. You don't understand how you feel because you don't know him at all. You just met him, had an one night stand with him and it's all you think about. You are scared, terrified and yet you are at his doorstep. You've been standing there for at least a good 15 minutes; you don't know why you haven't ringed the doorbell yet. You are not sure if it's such a good idea to do it, because you know that you are going to sleep with him again, well after last night who wouldn't. But you don't like the connection that you already feel for him. You should try to keep your distance; good sex no mind blowing sex with any strings attaches. Yes that's how you are going to do._

_With that you pressed the doorbell and waited a few minutes before he answered. Maybe 5or 10 minutes later you are not sure, a very naked Mark opened the door and the only that he had one was a white towel. _

_You stood there speechless. Even though you've seen the man shirtless, naked whatever before, it still amazes you to see how he's so damn hot. _

_You looked at him from head to toes and toes to head while biting your lips. He noticed you checking him out and without saying a word he let you in his penthouse and then closed the door. _

_Everything is still the same from last night; you look around and take you time to analyze everything, until you feel him coming up behind you. He starts to touch you, caress your arms up and down, smelling your hair and there you feel desire coming up. Just a simple a touch from makes you wanting more and more, and boy and knows how to give to you. Still behind you, he turns your cheek towards you, strokes it and stares at your lips. _

_You were staring at his too, anticipating a kiss from him, you lick your lips and a second later, his lips crash on yours. He's kissing you tenderly; he's taking his time with you, until he starts to tease you with his tongue sucking your upper lips, begging you for entrance. You can't take the teasing; you open your mouth so he could discover it all over again. His mouth on yours feels so good, the things that man does with his tongue should be illegal, heck all the things that man does to you should be illegal._

_You find yourself moaning, and him keep doing what he's doing, making love to your mouth. Breath was needed so both of you stop, "I am glad you came" he told you with a smile on his face._

"_I don't know why I came you know"_

"_then maybe I should show you why you came to me" and with that he takes your hand and leads you to his room, and you know what exactly what to expect afterwards and you are sure as hell ready for it. _

Back to present day

You remember like it was yesterday, the way he touched you, kissed you, and made love to you until both of you were satisfied. He took his time with that night, like he wanted to discover your body all over again. The night before was about passion, you are not saying there wasn't any passion the night after but you felt the difference.

You body aches for him, only him can do that to you, only him can touch you and set your body on fire and makes you wanting more and burning for desire.

But now you have him in your arm, that's all you have ever hoped for, but it won't last, you don't want to give him hopes. You and him will never be together because you know he won't forgive you for what you did. You left him without any warning, nothing just like you didn't even write a letter, and you hid a pregnancy from him, your daughter died. That's right he won't forgive you. So you try to find some strength to get up but he keeps you in his arms like he doesn't want to let you, but you have to find a way to leave his embrace.

You give some minutes, and then you get up and head towards the door. But when you are about to turn the doorknob, he stops you putting his hands on yours and whispers in your ear " I finally found, I am not going to let you go again. I am not going to lose you without a fight"

He turns you, you can face each other, takes his time to look at your features. He has such an intense gaze; his beautiful grey-blue eyes are piercing you. With only a look he can see that your feelings for him are still there. He has always known that. But you were trying to hide them from him. So either way you are screwed.

You are only few inches apart, you can feel each other breath, until he takes the first step towards and kisses you with everything he has, pouring himself in this kiss. You can feel all his emotions in it, and for the first time you can't fight it, you kiss him back with everything you have.

_Please don't forget to tell me what you think about it_


End file.
